FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to projectile firing weapons which use common engine fuels and an externally compressed air supply comprising a two state (liquid/gas) propellant system, where liquid fuel is initially ignited in one volume which causes a separate air-volume to compress, allowing extremely rapid combustion when another liquid fuel injection occurs in this second volume, further resulting in rapid expansion to fire the projectile.